


A dork and a goofball, a match made in heaven

by LoveLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLexa/pseuds/LoveLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby? Lexa looked up and held Clarke’s face in her hand.</p><p>"What’s up dork?"</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p>"Lexa, we are already married!!"</p><p>"I know but will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes" Clarke swooned</p><p>"Still?"</p><p>"Always..."</p><p>"I Love you my goofball"</p><p>"I love you my dork"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dork and a goofball, a match made in heaven

"Lexaa, where are you?" shouted Clarke, she was bent down trying to clip a nail splinter in her toe.

"Am in the bathroom, what is it? Lexa shouted back"

"I need your help please. Clarke shouted back."

"I’ll be down in a sec hang on babe. Lexa called back."

Lexa dashed out of the bathroom with a frown in her eyes. She lunged towards the living room where she found Clarke bent over, clipper in her hand, trying to reach her toenail.

"What are you doing Clarke, here, give me the clipper please." Lexa bent down on the floor and took the clipper from Clarke’s hand. She looked at her with a smile on her face and Clarke returned the smile.

"I can’t reach it yaa know and it’s painful, get rid of it for me please babe, Clarke said."

"Awww baby." cooed Lexa. She took Clarke’s hand and planted a little kiss on her palm.

"Here let me do it for you darling." She took the clipper from Clarke’s hand.  
Lexa maneuvered the clipper carefully between Clarke’s toes to get to the splinter. She cut it slowly and gently to avoid causing Clarke any pain. She looked up at her with puppy eyes, Clarke was siting back, eyes closed and holding her stomach.

"Here you go baby, that’s better." She cooed again and planted a kiss on Clarke’s foot. Clarke opened her eyes and saw Lexa on the floor with her foot on her lap.

"Lexa stop that, you know am ticklish." said Clarke laughing.

"What, am kissing it better, I don’t want my baby in pain." Smirked Lexa

Lexa was holding her foot in her hand now and with a smile on her face she lifted it to her lips and started to kiss and lick it up and down.

Clarke flinched trying to free her foot from Lexa’s grip. Lexa was still licking it and looking at her straight in the eye not letting go. Clarke was getting hot and flustered, she felt turned on but she couldn’t take the tickling, her stomach was flipping  
  
"Lexaaaa, this is too ticklish, please baby stop." Clarke roaring with laughter trying to free her foot from Lexa’s grip, gently kicking and pulling away. She almost hit Lexa in the face when Lexa ducked and narrowly avoided the kick coming at her. It was her fault, she was stubborn but she also was missing her wife and wanted to give her some tender loving care.

Lexa was laughing devilishly at her knowing exactly what she was doing to her girl. She put Clarke’s foot down, sat up on her knees, threaded herself between Clarke’s legs, pulled her down gently into an embrace, planted butterfly kisses all over her face and swooped onto her mouth muffling her laugher with her lips and kisses. Clarke was eager to oblige her wife, she missed her too.

Clarke was still laughing when she felt something....something wet... she knew it was not that kind of wet.

"Lexa stop, I can’t laugh anymore, I think I’ve peed in my pants." Clarke broke the kissing and looked at Lexa with fear in her eyes.

Lexa pulled back a bit and looked quizzically at Clarke.

"What do you mean you peed in your pants Clarke?" Lexa was not sure what Clarke meant.  Clarke sat up and was checking herself.

"OMG, it’s not a pee, I think my water broke, Lexa....my water... the baby..." Clarke’s face lost it’s smile, she was scared.  
Lexa looked at her with horrified eyes, squinted, trying to comprehend, she moved all the way back and pulled Clarke’s dress off of her legs to check for herself.

"OMG Clarke, you are wet.. so wet... there is a lot of water, what’s going on baby?" Lexa asked and nearly fainted.

She got up in a speed of light and started to run like a headless chicken.

"OMG Clarke, it’s not the baby, is it... it’s not due... it’s too early... it’s not time..." Lexa was frantic.

Clarke looked at Lexa and her worries grew. She needs to think and think fast but first she needs to stop panicking and somehow convince Lexa not to panic too.

"Lexa, baby, I know, please don’t worry, call the ambulance babe, now." Clarke shouted at Lexa deliberately to get her out of her frenzied state. She sat back on the sofa keeping her legs together.

Lexa ran to her side and helped her get more comfortable and laid her back.

"Right ok, right away, ambulance, where is the phone, omg, fuckkkk".

Lexa was losing the plot, she could not find the phone, she was too shaky and scared, the phone was in her pocket but she was too flustered to notice it.

"Lexa, what are you doing, get a little grip babe, look in your pocket moron." Clarke shouted at Lexa.

"Oh fuckkk, am sorry, ok, yaa, ok babe, ok." Lexa reached in her pocket and pulled the phone and dialed the number.

"My wife... my wife... her water broke... hurry... please need an ambulance... too early...please hurry."

Lexa shouted down the phone, she was shaking all over, she could not control herself. She gave the operator as much details as she could remember in her state.

"Ok Ma’m, the ambulance is on it’s way” The voice on the other side of the phone said.

Lexa tossed the phone down when she was told the ambulance was on it’s way, 5 minutes, and ran to be by Clarke’s side. She sat on her knees and very close to Clarke. She held her hand and kissed it gently with tears glazing her eyes.

"Hang in there baby, tell me what to do, tell me what to get you, am here with you my love, do the breathing as we practiced baby, the ambulance will be here any minute now." Lexa said trying to calm Clarke’s and her nerves at the same time.

Clarke was in pain, she was not sure if she should be in labour, she was contracting, and she was scared, listening to Lexa’s words of endearment and trying to calm down waiting for the paramedics.

She opened her eyes, looked at the girl kneeling besides her and saw the tears welling in her eyes. Her heart splintered a little seeing Lexa in such a state. She reached out to her and cupped her face in her hand.

"Baby, Lexa, please don’t worry baby, I will be ok, I think we might be having our baby pretty soon, now be a doll and fetch the stuff we prepared for the hospital darling, go on babe, I promise am ok."

Lexa’s tears were rolling down her pretty face now, she held Clarke’s hands to her face and kissing them one by one nodding her head wanting so much to be the one in pain instead of her wife.

She wiped her tears on the back of her hand, reluctantly let Clarke’s hands slip off of her face and got up to get the stuff ready for the hospital. Her legs were shaking, her heart was fluttering and her stomach was flipping. She walked away with her eyes still fixed on Clarke. She turned around and ran upstairs, got the hospital bag ready and brought with her some towels and an extra blanket to wrap around Clarke.

She was coming downstairs when she saw the ambulance pulling up near their house. She rand down flying over the stairs, she didn’t know how she did that but in less than 2 second she was by the front door. She put the stuff on the floor and unlocked the latch swinging it wide open. She ran up the path bare foot shouting.  “Over here, over here please,” give .

The vehicle stopped dead at the sight of a bare foot brunette, shouting and waving her arms at them.  
The medics looked at each others with raised brows. It MUST be the right house then, they said to each others. They got out, got their medic kits and followed the brunette inside the house.

Lexa was almost running ahead of them, showing them the way to where Clarke was laying.

"Over here, please, hurry, she’s on the sofa, my wife... she’s maybe having the baby... please help her... please."

The medics rushed inside to where Clarke was.  Lexa stood out of the way but was still hovering around so that she can do all that is asked off of her.  
The medics introduced themselves.

"Ma’m, am Tom and this is my colleague Nick, we are going to take care of you, please don’t worry, you are in good hands,”

Tom asked her her name, how far along she was, and all the necessary information to assess her situation properly.  
Clarke answered all his question. She was in excruciating pain, panting heavily and sweating profusely.

They did all the initial checks on her and the baby. They needed better access to the patient and decided to lay her on the floor.  
Nick looked at Lexa, she was pacing up and down the length of the living room, looking very worried, and wringing her hands together.

"Ma’m, can we get some more blankets and towels please, we need to have the patient on the floor."

Lexa looked at him and nodded. She flow upstairs as if stung by a bee. She was back with more towels and blankets and grabbed the stuff she dropped by the door earlier. She spread the blanket on the floor with some towels too and bent down to stay there to be closer to her wife.

Clarke was not focusing on anything else but her pain and what’s happening between her legs. Her face was flushed pink and wet from the sweat. She looked at Lexa, her heart sank a little. Lexa’s face was drained of any colour, her beautiful green eyes looked dim as if the light has gone out of them. She was bent on her knees near the blanket, she wanted to reach out to her and hold her hand. Lexa looked up, saw Clarke looking at her, she forced a smile on her face and reached out to her wife’s hand and held it in hers tightly.

Tom looked at Lexa and said thank you to her for providing the stuff they needed.

Tom and Nick held Clarke, lifted her off of the sofa and lowered her very carefully and gently on the blankets. Nick motioned Lexa to sit behind her and cradle her in her lap. Clarke’s head was now resting on Lexa’s chest and her hands held tightly by Lexa’s strong hands.

The medics checked Clarke’s dilation, they looked at each others and looked at Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa’s heart stopped for a moment. Clarke gently nudged her. “Breathe babe” she said to her.

Lexa looked at Clarke and then looked at the medics. Many questions started to roam in her head.

"Clarke, Ma’m, we don’t think we have time, we have to deliver the baby here." Tom said calmly and assuringly. The baby is craning and it won’t be long before you give birth.

Clarke looked at the medics and then looked at Lexa. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she could feel Lexa’s heart hammering a tattoo on her back. She held tightly onto her hands and tried to sit up. Her contractions were coming fast and thick, she was almost fully dilated and the baby was surely coming but she was in denial.

"What, no, am not due yet, it’s 2 weeks early, it can’t be, it’s not time." Clarke protested.

Lexa was silent. She had nothing to say, her wife knew better.

"Ma’m it’s ok, we’ll deliver the baby here and then take you both to the hospital to get checked over throughly by Dr Griffin. We informed her on our way here but she was in surgery and could not leave to be with you."

Clarke looked at Lexa with rolled eyes.  “Typical, when you need her she is busy” she muttered.

Lexa looked at her with calm eyes and slight smile on her face. "I know baby, I know, but you are in good hands, the baby is almost here so we must do this now. I love you Clarke."

Clarke looked at her wife’s beautiful green eyes and nodded.

"I love you too moron, let’s do this."

Before she could give her consent the front door flung open. Raven and Octavia came flying in.  
Eyes wide open and jaws dropped they ran to Clarke’s and Lexa’s side. Making too much noise and asking too many questions.

"What’s happening, Clarke are you ok, you’re not having the baby are you?" Octavia asked.

Clarke and Lexa looked at them and rolled their eyes. “talk about knocking”

"What does it look like Octavia? Yes am having the baby." Clarke barked.

"Alriiiiiight then," said Raven and high fived Octavia who in turn raised her hand to high five Clarke. Clarke gave her a stern look and turned her head to look at the medics. Octavia pulled her hand back and rolled her eyes with a big grin on her face.

Clarke is now in full dilation and the baby’s head was sliding out.

"Clarke, just a gentle push now." said Tom.  “Your baby is eager to enter this world,”

Clarke leaned back on Lexa’s chest, she gave one more push and relaxed back.

"Clarke, you can pull your baby out." said Nick.

Clarke looked at Lexa and sow the puppy eyes full of tears.

"Our baby is coming out Lexa are you ready to welcome him?"

Lexa looked at Clarke through her wet green eyes and nodded.  
Clarke sat up a little held by Lexa’s strong body behind her, the baby’s head was out, she gently held and pulled, slowly and carefully. The baby’s shoulders were out, she threaded her hands under the arms guided by Tom. In one gentle pull the baby slid out of her.  She held it up suspended, Tom turned it upside down, legs up in the air. All 3 of them were carefully handling the new born. Nick patted it on the back gently, and the room erupted in baby screams and cries, then laughs and high fives flew between Raven and Octavia. Lexa was still silent with dropped jaws and mad look in her eyes, she looked like she was having a heart attack.  
Raven nudged her.

"Breathe you dork... Lexa.. your baby is here."

Lexa woke up from her momentary trance. She looked at the baby that was laid on Clarke’s tummy. He was perfect, he was crying, he was noisy and Lexa couldn’t be happier.  
She lowered her head and planted little kisses on Clarke’s head, face and hands. She reached down and touched the baby. She looked at Clarke, her face soaked in sweat. She reached for a towel and started to wipe her face slowly.

"I love you Clarke. I love our baby, he’s perfect." she gasped to her wife, and raised her hand up in the air to high five Raven and Octavia.

"Allllriiiight." the girls said together and looked at Clarke who was in pain still but amused at the display of happiness between her friends and Lexa.

The baby was checked over, cleaned and bundled to keep him warm and safe.  
Clarke gave the baby a little kiss, then gave him to Lexa to kiss too and then handed him to Raven to look after him while she was still handled by the medics.

"Ma’m, stay still please, we need to check that all is ok." Tom looked at Nick. They both looked at Clarke and Lexa quizzically. They were not sure why they could still hear something... Nick checked too.

"Yep it is... " Tom and Nick were sure now. Another heart beat...another baby?

Lexa was not focusing but then she saw the look on their faces. She panicked and her heart sank. Something is wrong!

Clarke was thinking the same. She held tighter onto Lexa’s hands. She looked at her friends and then looked at the medics.

"What’s wrong, Tom, Nick? Please tell me what’s wrong?" Clarke asked frantically.

She was scared and her heart was beating faster than it should, she’s a doctor, she knows.

Clarke’s body was on fire and pain raging through her, she was still having labour pains and she is still contacting as if... as if... "OMG nooooo.... no it can’t be... how did that... how... noooo, son of a bitch.... Lexaaaaaa"

She looked around the room and all she could see are narrow quizzical eyes and jaws open wide.

The enormity of the knowledge hit her straight in the gut and before she knew, as if her baby was asking for help, her hands were reaching down guided by Nick and pulling another baby out of her body. The baby came out screaming and crying filling the room with noise before it was suspended in the air to nudge life into it. Clarke’s jaw dropped open to match all the others. "It’s a girl." Tom announced.

Clarke felt her body goes limp and her back rest was gone. She didn’t have time to register what was happening. Lexa was flat out behind her. She fainted at the sight of her second baby.  
She could not comprehend what was happening. "How... how..what...no... no one told us... only one baby...OMG..." Lexa was gone.

Octavia rushed to Lexa’s side. She held her hand and rubbed it trying to wake her up. She slapped her face gently, and pulled her up to sit behind her. She leaned her over on her chest.  
Lexa came round and saw Octavia holding her up... "what.. what’s happening, where am I?"

“Lexa, you fainted you moron... look, look at your baby girl, she is here and she wants to meet you, come on babe, stay strong, Clarke needs you, your babies too,”  
"Lexa... Lexa" Octavia was calling her and tapping on her hand.

Lexa opened her eyes, unfocused. She was in a daze. She sat up and leaned over holding Clarke up to her chest again. She was feeling rather weak still and appreciated her friend’s help. She leaned down to Clarke’s face, kissed her lips and gently wiped the sweat from her forehead with the towel she was still holding.

"I fucking love you Clarke Griffin Wood." she said and leaned down planting more gentle kisses over her wife’s face and lips.

Octavia and Raven looked at each other and then at the medics.

"Ewwwww get a room you two." Raven grunted and started to laugh.

Clarke was crying softly, she still couldn’t register the fact staring her in the eye.

"You son of a bitch, 2 babies at once, Lexa, 2? How could you, how could you? Am not coming near you ever again." Clarke was spitting her words while dragging Lexa down to her face to kiss her and bite her lip.

The whole room erupted in laughs and giggles. Clarke was still in pain but she couldn’t help giggling too as her hand flew in the air to high five with Raven and Octavia.

"Man didn’t know you had it in you dork." said Clarke to Lexa still laughing even in pain.  
Lexa looked at her giggling too. The colour returned to her face and her green eyes were glowing and shining.

"Well, I told you I could still surprise you goofball." Lexa said and swooned over her wife, licking her face and kissing her lips.

"Uhemmm..." Tom coughed.

Clarke and Lexa broke their lips embrace.

The baby girl was checked, cleaned and bundled as well and was handed over to Clarke. Clarke kissed her baby girl, so did Lexa then was handed over to Octavia to look after her.  
Lexa was still shaking and in shock and was not able to hold the baby yet.

"Congratulation, Clarke and Lexa." the medics said.

"We need to get you ready to transport you to the hospital with the babies as soon as possible." said Tom.

Clarke nodded and leaned back on her wife who was still supporting her body.

Clarke was cleaned, wrapped in blankets to keep her warm and prepared to travel to Jake Griffin’s hospital.

"The babies must come with us in the ambulance." the medics instructed.

Clarke nodded and looked at her wife who couldn’t agree more. Raven and Octavia will accompany Clarke too.

Clarke was wheeled to the ambulance, her hands still in Lexa’s hands. Clarke looked at her wife with soft loving eyes, she could not stand being apart from her.

Lexa knew what Clarke was thinking.

"I see you soon baby. I will sort everything here and follow you to the hospital, don’t worry about me, am ok. You and our babies be ok my love. I will be right behind you. I love you goofball." Lexa said to Clarke.

"I love you too dork." Clarke replied and relaxed back on the stretcher.

"See you soon baby." Lexa waved at her.

"Yaaa, see you soon." Clarke said back.

The ambulance pulled out and away from the drive and started the journey to Jake Griffin’s hospital.

Clarke and the babies were at the hospital minutes later. They were checked over by the doctors on duty giving the all clear, mother and babies were doing fine, although Clarke was terribly exhausted and was nearly falling asleep, she insisted she goes home as soon as possible.  
Raven and Octavia pleaded with her to stay and promised they’ll look after the babies while she’s sleeping.  
The doctor insisted and agreed with them, beside Dr Griffin hasn’t been to see her yet and she needs to wait for her. She was due to finish her surgery soon.  
Clarke wanted to protest and disagree when she saw Lexa enter the room.

"Stop being so stubborn Mrs Wood, be a good girl and listen to the good doctor here." ordered Lexa with a giggle in her voice.

Clarke looked at her wife, rolled her eyes, she knew there was no way she could persuade the commander to change her mind, she conceded and threw her head back on the pillows.

"Ok, ok, one night only, tomorrow am out of here." barked Clarke back at her doctor.

"That’s fine, that’s all we need, so now if you excuse me... if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask, Mrs Wood, uhemmm... Dr Griffin... bye for now."  
The doctor left the room.

Everyone burst into laughs and giggles once the doctor was outside the room.

"Mrs Wood... uhmm Dr Griffin..." stuttered Raven holding her stomach with laughter and again she high five with Octavia.

The babies were asleep. Clarke wanted to sleep sooooo bad too.

Octavia winked at Raven.

"Oh yeaa, sure... anyway dorks... we’re out of here... we’ll be back tomorrow to pick all of you up. If you need pizza or beer or something else just let us know..." Raven said that and had an elbow stuck in her ribs.

"Oh yeaa no beer for goofballs, just pizza." she felt a hand jerking her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Waaaaait, Lexa, the keys please, we don’t have a car remember?" Raven said

"Oh yaa sure, of course, here." Lexa reached into her pocket, pulled her keys and tossed them towards Raven.

"Good catch Rays." smirked Octavia and high five with her again...

Octavia waved at Clarke and Lexa and pulled Raven behind her. Raven waved too and was dragged out of the room leaving the young family behind.

Lexa was standing by her wife’s bed, holding her hand, with a big grin on her face. She waved back at the 2 idiots and was still giggling at their shenanigans.

She leaned down and planted little kisses on Clarke’s smiling lips.

"Mrs Griffin Wood, you make me the happiest woman in the whole fucking world, you know that don’t you?"

Lexa’s eyes were misting, tears threatening to make a wrecking mess out of her as she swooned over her wife and her babies.

Clarke held her hand tightly, returning her kisses gently on lips and on her face. She was pleasantly surprise at the outburst of honest and true emotions and words of endearment from her wife. It was unusual for Lexa to bare her soul, Clarke heart was fluttering, her stomach flipping, and she felt the overwhelming love she has for this girl with the most beautiful green eyes.

"Baby, come here, I need you near me." Clarke moved to make space for tiny Lexa next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure my love, Lexa didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or squeeze her for space or anything."

"Please dork, shut up and do as you’re told, but before you do that can you please bring our babies to bed too, i miss them already." Clarke giggled at Lexa.

Lexa walked over to the cots, she held her boy in her arms first, her heart leaped, she kissed him and handed him over to Clarke.

"Here is Jake." Lexa said.

Of course, amid all of this, Clarke forgot to give them names. She looked at Lexa lovingly, with open arms, she cradled Jake in her arms. LJake Griffin Wood welcome to our family baby boy. I love you soooooo much."

Lexa was hovering over the second cot, she picked up her baby girl and held her gently in her arms, kissed her and was about to hand her over to Clarke, when Clarke looked at Lexa with puppy teary eyes.

"Lexa, come here baby." she said.

Lexa moved slowly with her baby girl in her arms. She sat back on the bed next to Clarke. Looked deeply in her gorgeous blue eyes and saw the pearls dropping from her eyes.

Lexa’s heart sank to her feet, she could not handle seeing the love of her life crying.

"Lexa, meet your baby girl Alexia." she said through her tears, she chocked on her words and was flooded with pearls rolling down her face.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s green eyes, she only seen them this deep shiny green once before, that was when she was on bended knees and asking Clarke to marry her.

"Alexia, really, are you sure baby?" Lexa thought she was dreaming

"Yes my love, my dork, my goofball, Alexia Griffin Wood."

"Awwwww, I fucking love you so much, my wife, my life, my goofball.... fucking love our babies too."

Lexa swooped down and planted kisses on Clarke’s lips, on baby Jake’s face and Alexia’s too.

She got off of the bed.

"Baby, I will be back, I will just get some water."she walked towards the door.

Clarke nodded and held tightly onto her babies.

Lexa opened the door and saw Dr Griffin approaching the room where Clarke was. She wanted to go back or take a different turn. She was not in the mood for confrontation or grief.  
Dr Griffin stood and looked her straight in the eye. There relationship was not at it’s best. Dr Griffin wanted someone else to be matched with her daughter, but she accepted Clarke’s choice in partner but she had her reservation about Lexa still, after 10 years, she still hasn’t fully accepted her into the family. Lexa, stood and waited for Dr Griffin to throw it at her.

Dr Griffin stood still staring at Lexa, against all of her feelings and all her stubbornness, she opened her arms and engulfed Lexa in a warm embrace. Dr Griffin was tired of the strained relationship between her and Lexa. She wants to let go of all her animosity and shortcoming and dislike for Lexa. She doesn’t want to fight this anymore, she loves her daughter and she believes in her and the choices she makes.

"Welcome to the family Lexa, her voice was shaking, I am so sorry for being such a snob , for making you feel uneasy and inadequate. For giving you and my daughter a hard time, please forgive me Lexa, I was behaving unkindly and you did not deserve that." Dr Griffin was baring her soul to Lexa.

Lexa could not believe her eyes nor her ears. Her jaws dropped open as she saw Dr Griffin’s arms coming at her for a hug and took her a warm embrace.

The Dr Griffin was apologizing to her, asking her to forgive her and... and accepting her into the family?  
Lexa was gobsmacked, she didn’t know how to respond to this gush of emotions and sentiment from the Dr.

She took few steps back and moved out of the hug, looked at Dr Griffin, lowered her head and said thank you, there is nothing to forgive, Dr Griffin. Lexa’s voice trembling too... She felt she needs to say something after all.

"Dr Griffin..." Lexa was interrupted by the Dr.

"Please call me Abby, Lexa. requested Dr Griffin

Lexa hesitated... "ok.. Abby.."

"You know, Clarke is my whole life, inside that room and behind that door you’ll find all of my life, all I’ve ever wanted in this world, Clarke is my life and now our babies just complete what’s already perfect. Thank you Dr Grif... Abby... for giving me your most precious gift, your angel, to look after me, am forever in your debt. am forever blessed." Lexa was fidgeting on her feet, feeling unsteady and her stomach was churning.

(gossshhh that made me teary)

Dr Griffin had tears in her eyes, so unusual for her, but she was utterly moved by the honesty and sincerity in Lexa’s confession. She was mentally beating herself for being such a snob and for being a bitch towards her daughter and Lexa. Why did she let it go on for such a long time, 10 years of wasted time.. why... she was regretting every second of it... she wanted to forever apologize to Lexa and her daughter too, she hoped her daughter will forgive her for being such an awful mother, how dare she, how could she.... Love is unconditional and she should have loved and accepted her daughter and her choices in life unconditionally...

She looked up and for the first time in 10 years she saw the real Lexa, the puppy eyes, the goofy dork that her daughter is in love with and have and now have a family with. She saw Lexa the girl who stuck by Clarke through thick and thin and stood behind her supporting her and accepting her unconditionally. Abby should learn from Lexa how to love her only child, her most precious angel. Lexa was baring her soul to her, wearing her heart on her sleeves.

"Thank you Lexa, really, thank you." she hugged her again. "and did I hear you right, did you say babies?"

Lexa grunted a laugh and almost chocked, "yaa, 2 babies Dr... umm.. Abby. We have Jake and Alexia." announced the puppy eyed commander. "Come, let’s go, you should meet your grand babies."

Lexa gently tugged on Abby’s hand and pulled her behind her, they walked the short distance to the room where Lexa left Clarke with the babies. She peered through the door. Clarke was awake, still holding both babies in her arms. Lexa gave her a wide smile, pouted her lips together and threw her a kiss in the air.  
Clarke looked at Lexa with knotted brows.

"What’s up with you dork, What took you so long...?"

Lexa flung the door open and Dr Griffin was in full of view of her daughter.

"Mom...I’ve waited for you, where were you...mom.. the babies..too early..." Clarke started to cry

Lexa moved out of the way and gave Abby space to come to her daughter's side.

Abby was crying too. She leaned down and kissed Clarke on her forehead. Tears pearling in her eyes, she kissed the babies one by one.

"Am sorry Clarke, am sorry baby, I was in surgery, I couldn’t leave, it was complicated...matter of life or death...please forgive me baby..." Abby chocked on her tears.  
"You are ok, I checked with the attending doctor, the babies are ok and in good health. Soon you need to feed them baby... for now you need to rest a little... you need to get your strength back. I love you Clarke."

Clarke choked on her tears.

"I love you too mom... and mom, meet Jake and Alexia Griffin Wood, your grand kids." Clarke swooned over her babies and held them up to hand them over to her mother. Abby opened her arms and took Jake first and then Alexia and cradled them in her arms, kissing them gently one by one, not believing her eyes nor ears.

"Who, who decided to name him Jake, you didn’t tell me you were planning to use your dad’s name, does your father know? Abby asked."

Clarke lifted her eyes and reseted them on the love of her life. She stretched her arm and reached out to her. Lexa was standing aside and fascinated by what’s going on in front of her eyes. She moved closer and reached for her wife’s hand and held it tightly. Clarke pulled her to her side and kissed her hand.

"Mom, Lexa gave him the name, Lexa chose it and we both agreed on it and we both love it. Dad doesn’t know yet but..."

The door flung open and a head peered in...

"Dad doesn’t know yet what baby girl?" Jake crossed the length of the room in less than 3 steps and was towering over his baby girl, showering her with kisses and hugs, hugging Lexa too and kissing her face.

"Daaaad, omg daaaaad, am so happy to see you. where were you dad?"

"My angel, am sorry baby, I was in a tedious business meeting but am here now... what is that i don’t know, haa baby girl, tell your dada..."

Abby looked at her husband with a soft smile on her face.

"Jake, meet your grandkids, here is Jake and this little princess is Alexia." cooed Abby over the babies.

Jake’s jaw dropped, and his eyes were fixed on his daughter.

"Jake, you called him Jake, omg baby girl... "

"Lexa called him dad, Lexa gave him your name." said Clarke

Jake looked at Lexa and gave her the widest smile ever and engulfed her in his arms in a big tight hug, and kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you Lexa, thank you, it’s such an honor, thank you for my name’s sake, I love you, and I love you Clarke and I love you Jake and Alexia and Abby... I love you all." the room erupted in giggles and sweet words of endearment and laughs...

Abby holding the babies still, she handed her husband Jake first, he kissed him and welcomed him to the family, Welcome to the Griffin Wood family little man, Jake, then he was handed Alexia... his heart sank, she was the spit image of his daughter, deep blue eyes, white pale skin, she was already a princess, it took Jake few seconds to fall completely in love with his grand daughter, she already got Jake senior wrapped around her little finger. Jake was overjoyed, his heart could not contain his happiness. He kissed the babies again one by one and handed them over to his daughter.

"Thank you baby girl, thank you my angel." he moved on to look at Lexa. "thank you Lexa, thank you for such precious gifts, thank you for expanding the family too." Everyone in the room giggles and laughed at Jake’s words and started to hug and kiss each others again.

Jake saw Abby hugging and kissing Lexa as if she was her daughter too. He was surprised her eye brows were raised as he looked at Clarke. Clarke shook her shoulder and curled her lips, she doesn’t know either.

Abby spoke...

"Lexa and I... well Lexa... she forgave me for being a bitch and a snob... am sorry Clarke, I was not a good mother to you... please forgive me... I know I don’t deserve your kindness nor your forgiveness..."

"Mom!" Clarke interrupted her...

"Mom?!"Clarke struggling with her words... "I love you mom... there is ... nothing to forgive... thank you for making my life a lot easier, thank you for accepting Lexa, she is my family as much as you are.. she’s all I’ve wanted in my whole life... she is my life and now our babies complete what was already perfect... thank you mom... thank you dad... I love you both so so much... but I love my dorky wife and babies more, they are my everything... you understand right..."

laughs and giggles erupted in the room again with hugs and kisses a lot of kisses...

Jake pulled his wife in a tight hug, kissed the top of her head. and her cheeks.

"I love you so much Abby Griffin and am so proud of you. You are my life too." cooed Jake sweet words in his wife’s ears and pulled her by the hand, waved hands and kisses at his daughter and her family, Abby followed him waving her hands at her daughter and her family too and left them to have some privacy.

Clarke’s heart was absolutely full to the rim, she couldn’t ask for more, she had everything she’s ever wanted in her arms, in her heart, in her life. Lexa was and will always be the love of her life, her one and only, her whole life and more. She wants to drown in the green green eyes of her wife and now she has a blue lagoon to and more green to fall in love with and drown in. Her son has Lexa’s green green eyes and her dark complexions, and Alexia has her blue blue eyes and pale complexions, how bizzare, what are the odds, huh???

Lexa leaned over, she knows... she knows what Clarke is thinking... she kissed her lips gently and sat next to her on the bed again. She leaned over and whispered in Clarke’s ears...

"Our next bundle of joy will only be a girl, because I want all my babies to look like you."

Lexa felt an elbow in her ribs...

Clarke grunted her laughs and said. "shut up dork, there will not be a next time goofball... trust you to pull a one over on me huh.!" Clarke grunted and laughed

Lexa grunted and laughed back as she nibbled on Clarke’s ear.

"Baby?" Lexa looked up and held Clarke’s face in her hand.

"What’s up dork?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Lexa, we are already married!!"

"I know but will you marry me?"

"Yes." Clarke swooned

"Still?"

"Always."

"I Love you my goofball"

"I love you my dork"

**Author's Note:**

> First work, please be gentle, i appreciate your comments. thank you


End file.
